Traditionally, a semiconductor device is known which includes a semiconductor element 10 having a coil 302, a semiconductor element 20 having a coil 322, and a silicon interposer 60 having coils 304 and 324 (refer to Patent Document 1). In the semiconductor device in Patent Document 1, a signal is transmitted/received between the coils 302 and 304 in a non-contact manner, and a signal is transmitted/received between the coils 322 and 324 in a non-contact manner. Therefore, the semiconductor elements 10 and 20 can transmit/receive signals via the silicon interposer 60 in a non-contact manner.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-251663